Té negro
by KitsukyR
Summary: "Estaba encerrado en su habitación y se aseguraba estar lejos de ella, por alguna razón que desconocía y a la mucama no le incumbía saberlo." UA, SoulxMaka!
1. Chapter 1

**Té negro **

**By:** _KitsukyR_

**Series:** Soul Eater no me pertenece

**Personajes:** Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn

**Género:** Romance

**Rating:** T

**N/A:** Universo alterno

¡_Gracias por leer_!

Su intención y misión era clara como el agua. Estudiar en Shibusen. Y su padre no la ayudaría como solía hacerlo cuando tenía cinco años y se tropezaba _–incluso sin llorar_\- en medio de la calle. Ahora era una _adulta_. Y por más que el pelirrojo fuese un profesor, no importaba cuántas veces se lo ofreciera, ella se negaba rotundamente a tomar su ayuda. Sabía que cada alumno de esa escuela estaba ahí por su cuenta, _trabajando duro_ y nunca podría verse a un espejo firme sin culpa sabiendo que ella estaba ahí a causa de otra persona. En especial, por su padre. Eso sería hacer trampa y Maka no lo _aceptaría_. Llevaba los pies sobre la tierra, y eso significaba que tenía que hacer las cosas por sí misma. Si eso representaba tener que ahorrar un dinero que no tenía, lo haría. Trabajaría, ahorraría y enviaría su aplicación para Shibusen.

No estaba asustada. No lo estaba ni siquiera un poco.

Por más difícil que resultara ese camino, estaba dispuesta a tomarlo.

Wes Evans había sido la persona que la había llamado y le había concedido su primer día de prueba. Su actitud la había tomado por sorpresa. Muy diferente de lo que ella esperaba, tratándose de un _hombre_ con _mucho_ dinero. Intentaba no juzgar demasiado a la gente _así_, pero por experiencia; tendía a hacerlo. Se comunicó con ella por teléfono, y cuando entablaron su primer encuentro, intentó no ser tan obvia observándolo. Pero había sido un poco inevitable. No sólo porque era un hombre indudablemente atractivo. Si no, más bien; porque su cabello la había llamado mucho la atención. Era blanco, cada pequeño mechón de su cabello era blanco como la nieve.

Su primer día de prueba había resultado mejor de lo que esperaba. La mansión era enorme, sí. Y hermosa. Esperaba, con naturalidad, conocer al resto de la familia. Aunque eso no sucedió. Su posible jefe no lo había mencionado y de todas formas, no había preguntado, supuso que preguntar solo le traería problemas y tampoco le era necesario. Sus órdenes eran básicas, igual. Y era su día de prueba. Quizás se equivocaba en alguna tarea y terminaría trabajando en una cafetería con un suelo mínimo, _otra vez_. Sólo tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a uno de ellos. Ése chico que se llamaba Soul. Era, definitivamente, un integrante de la familia. Lo sabía por ese cabello blanco tan parecido que Wes llevaba. Aunque, no sabía de quién se trataba y él tampoco se había mostrado muy interesado en presentarse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Él estaba acostado sobre una cama que podría haber ocupado tranquilamente, espacio para dos personas. Se veía aburrido, con un libro en sus manos. Sus ojos estaban enfocados en esos textos que, para su opinión; eran monótonos, estúpidos, horriblemente tediosos y sin sentido alguno. Se suponía que debía leerlo desde la primera hasta la última página y aprendérselo de memoria en seis días. No era broma. _Seis_ malditos días. Podría hacerlo, obvio. Pero podría haber empezado a leerlo un mes _antes_, también. Era sólo que había tenido muchas cosas que hacer. Como comer. Bañarse. Hablar. Juntarse con BlackStar y los otros. Mierda. El profesor Stein iba a abrir su cuerpo sin anestesia y cortarlo en dos piezas.

-Mi nombre es Maka Albarn- sonrió, -Es un placer conocerte.

No había tocado la puerta. Abrió los ojos al escuchar una voz detrás de él. Aún con eso, sin mostrarse muy interesado, su mirada se enfocó en la rubia desconocida de ojos verdes que llevaba una sonrisa en sus labios rosados. Él había dejado la puerta semi-abierta, recordó. Cosa que jamás hacía. Pero ese día, se había distraído. Y antes de que pudiera preguntar quién demonios era y qué demonios hacía en su casa, recordó cierta conversación que había tenido con su hermano unos meses atrás. La chica de limpieza. Oh, no. La chica que _ayudaría_ a llevar la limpieza. Repasó, con gracia; las palabras que había transformado su hermano para que no sonara tan despectivo. No que le importara, de todas formas. Aunque ya había formado una imagen en su mente. Y esa no se trataba más allá que de una mujer enorme y vieja. Con pechos enormes _caídos_ y desagradables a la vista. Gorda. Tan gorda que no podría ser capaz de entrar a la casa casa. Con una voz ronca, y con una cara fastidiosa las veinticuatro horas del día. Con un ridículo y desagradable uniforme de mucama. _Maldita sea, BlackStar_. Si no hubiese sido por él, jamás se hubiese imaginado tal horrible imagen en su cabeza. Pero la persona que se había presentado en su puerta no era nada parecido, en cambio; se trataba de una chica. Una minúscula. Con pelo rubio oscuro, lacio. Atado con dos colas en cada costado. Pecho plano. Con ojos grandes y de color verdes. Su voz, suave y dulce. Su ropa se bastaba en una remera grande –mucho más grande que todo su cuerpo-, un pantalón y unas zapatillas. Ningún uniforme de mucama a la vista.

-Soul.- respondió él, tajante. No parecía que estaba prestándole mucha atención. Era algo _raro_. Sus ojos estaban clavados en ella, pero no era exactamente _así_. Sentía que debía mirarla, por educación; pero no parecía con muchos deseos de hacerlo. Como una obligación. Honestamente, él tenía demasiado que lidiar en su casa como para tener que hacerlo con otra persona más. Toda ésta idea de una mucama o "_persona que ayudaría con la limpieza_" sonaba demasiado tedioso para él. Si fuese por propia elección, podría limpiar esa maldita mansión en su propia cuenta, sin la ayuda de nadie. No era que la idea lo divertía, pero lo haría con gusto si certificaba que no debía tener contacto con alguien más. Era, sencillamente; incómodo. Una incomodidad que ella notó.

-Es un placer conocerte, Soul.- dijo con una leve reverencia. ¿_Soul_? Ese era un nombre inusual. A pesar de eso, su sonrisa no se borró en ningún momento. Después de unos segundos en total silencio y antes de que ella pudiese preguntarle algo más, el chico murmuró unas palabras sin sentido que no logró escuchar, en voz baja y se levantó de su cama en un salto. Colocó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón color marrón y se retiró de su habitación sin decir algo más, pasándola de largo.

-Bueno… eso fue un poco grosero, ¿_cierto_?- susurró la rubia.

Aparentemente y como supuso en primer lugar, los hombres eran todos iguales. Más que nada los que tenían mucho dinero encima.

Pero, era ridículo. Porque, por más grosero o amable que esa persona fuera, no tenía por qué darle importancia o afectarle de ninguna manera. Ella no estaba para pensar en ésas cosas. Y el día terminó más rápido de lo que esperaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Buenos días, Maka- dijo el hombre de cabellos blancos _–idéntico que el mismo otro chico-_ pensó ella. Excepto que éste poseía unos ojos azules. Y el otro, en cambio, tenía unos muy inusuales. Unos rojos carmín. Como… sangre. Ugh, ella siempre hacía eso. Su mente desviaba tanto por las cosas más pequeñas a veces, que luego olvidaba que estaba hablándole a su _jefe_ y si seguía así, tan distraída; podría perder su trabajo con suma facilidad. –Oh, lo lamento. ¿Está bien que te llame así?- preguntó, haciéndola entrar en sí, con un poco de culpa en su voz. Tal vez debía llamar a la chica por su apellido.

La rubia sonrió, sacudiendo sus manos en negación. -¡Claro, claro! ¡No hay problema, no hay necesidad de ser tan formal conmigo!-

El hombre que se encontraba frente suyo, esbozó una encantadora sonrisa. No demasiado amigable, solo educada. De la misma manera que todo su ser era. O al menos, parecía ser.

-Entonces, me alegro.- hizo una pausa. -Maka. ¿Cómo fue tu primer día?-

¿Cómo había sido? Esa había sido una pregunta algo extraña, quizás. O quizás fue cuánto tiempo se había tomado ella en pensar en los detalles. La mansión Evans era mucho más sorprendente de lo que había esperado. Todavía no había entendido cómo había conseguido para encontrar un puesto en una casa así.

Wow, un momento. ¿_Ya estaba contratada_?

-Quiero decir.- comenzó él, ante la mirada extrañada de ella y simplemente lo dijo -¿Te sentiste cómoda? ¿Está en tus planes quedarte por más tiempo?-

_Por supuesto. _

Si ella planeaba estudiar en Shibusen –algún día- y realizar su carrera tan esperada y poder ser, en algún momento; tan admirable como su madre, necesitaba ser realista. Necesitaba dinero. Y definitivamente contar con su padre no era opción.

Aunque, su pregunta la había sorprendido un poco. Había pasado de un simple día de prueba a un quedarse por más tiempo. Eso significaba que ¿había _aprobado_? Pero, ¿_cómo_?

-C…¡Claro!-

Evans sonrió ante su respuesta –Me alegra mucho escuchar eso.- por unos segundos se quedó callado y la expresión de su cara cambió completamente, a una un poco más seria. –Quería hablar de algo en particular, Maka…- le susurró y ella sintió una inseguridad repentina en su espalda. –Estoy consciente de que haz conocido a mi hermano menor.-

Honestamente, no. Pensó ella con una mueca en sus labios.

-No estoy segura…-

-Sí. Mi hermano menor, Soul.- explicó.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron ante la sorpresa.

-¿Soul es su hermano menor?- preguntó ella con incredibilidad en su voz acompañado de un tono más agudo que antes.

Ese muchacho no podía ser su _hermano_. Detrás de su evidente apariencia física jamás hubiese imaginado que eran hermanos. Aunque, bueno; ambos tenían el cabello de ése color tan extravagante. Esa tendría que haber sido su primera y única pista. Pero más allá de eso, por los pocos minutos que había compartido palabras con ambos; le habían parecido muy distintos. Uno parecía un simple niño enfadado que quería alejarse de ella lo más rápido posible. Y el otro, no sólo que no quería eso; sino que parecía interesarse por ella. No en una manera extraña. Sino más bien… como cualquier otra persona.

Otra vez, Maka se sintió mal con ella misma.

Tenía que dejar de juzgar a los hombres.

Y acababa de ser muy grosera ante él.

Wes se rió ante su sorpresa evidente.

-Um… lo lamento, no quería…-

-No, no. Está bien. Entiendo que habrás tenido un encuentro algo incómodo. Es por eso que quería decirte que a pesar de eso, es un buen chico.- suspiró. –Bueno, si es que decides quedarte aquí, te acostumbrarás. Lo entenderás. Soul es una buena persona. Sólo que es un poco complicado.-

Maka lo miró.

Después de todas las cosas que se había imaginado en esa fracción de segundo, no se había imaginado eso.

No tenía hermanos ni hermanas. Sólo tenía a un padre que había engañado a su madre toda su vida y, a una madre ausente que enviaba cartas de vez en cuando. No podía entender cuál era el sentimiento de tener una familia real.

Ella no quería ser el tipo de persona que juzgaba inmediatamente.

"_Un poco complicado"_

La sensación de pedirle disculpas a ese chico la aprisionó. No que le hubiese dicho algo ofensivo o desagradable en particular, de hecho; ni siquiera habían compartido una _conversación decente_, solo…

-En fin, Maka. Me alegro mucho que hayas decidido quedarte. Por el tiempo que quieras, claro. Y cualquier cosa que necesites, sólo házmelo saber.-

Maka hizo una reverencia, acompañada de una sonrisa.

Hacer reverencias, actuar con extrema educación y regalar sonrisas falsas no era exactamente lo suyo.

Pero no era ninguna chica estúpida. Si realmente quería quedarse por un par de días más en una casa así, debía hacer ese tipo de cosas. Y no le molestaría en absoluto hacerlas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Su cuerpo físico estaba _ahí_ y al mismo tiempo, _no_.

Así se sentía, cada vez que estaba cerca de él.

Eso era porque _Soul_ _Evans_ la evitaba. Todo el tiempo. Y evitarla no era precisamente una tarea difícil en una casa enorme como lo era ésa.

Aunque debía remarcar que estando en la misma casa, él intentaba –_casi con emoción_-, ignorarla.

Cuando ella estaba limpiando la cocina y él se acercaba, quizás buscando algo de comer o un simple vaso de agua, al instante que la veía, se retiraba de ahí. Seguramente hubiese dicho una excusa tonta como _"voy a mi habitación, olvidé algo."_ Y nunca volvería hasta la hora de la cena. Y lo diría sin decir su nombre, porque posiblemente ni siquiera lo recordaba. Excepto claro que_, él no le dirigía la palabra_.

En serio, ¿qué sucedía con él?

Al principio no le importaba. Bueno, no es que no le importara en absoluto, sólo que no le interesaba…_ tanto_. Es decir, Maka no era una mala persona, pero su plan era el mismo. Trabajar, ahorrar dinero e ir a Shibusen. No tenía tiempo para tratar con personas que no se interponían en su objetivo. Además, no es que esas situaciones la hacían sentir totalmente incómoda. Eso era algo completamente distinto. Lo que en realidad consideraba sobre Soul es que…la sorprendía. Nada más que eso. No la molestaba. No tenía un mal trato. No le gritaba y le decía que era un ser horrible, solamente la trataba como si su alma no existiese en absoluto.

…_¿Eso no era peor? _

Wes le agradecía y sonreía cada vez que la veía, incluso aunque estaba pagándole por eso, siempre se mostraba amable con ella sin dudarlo. Y desde su segundo día, no le había comentado una palabra más sobre su hermano menor.

"_Está bien_, pensó; _"no interesa"._

No podía pensar nada más porque a pesar de estar trabajando hace _un mes_ en su casa, sus charlas habían sido limitadas. ¿Charlas? No, no podía llamarlo así. Su nombre había sido lo único que había escuchado decirle personalmente a ella.

Algunas veces, había sido presente también de pequeñas palabras que había compartido con su hermano mayor, pero eso era todo.

No podía explayarse más.

La hora de la cena era un momento en el que Soul tenía que estar en la misma habitación que la rubia, _sí o sí_.

Y mientras que Wes le hablaba, unos ojos verdes se distraían mirando a su hermano menor. El cual, por cierto, debía tener la misma edad que ella.

Pero éste sólo masticaba y tragaba su comida en puro silencio antes de regresar a su habitación. Soul no le decía ni una mera palabra. Y Maka tampoco intentaba iniciar una conversación. Eso hubiese sido incómodo. _"Al menos le gustó la comida" _pensaba la rubia con estupidez.

Y durante ese tiempo, jamás se quejó.

¿Qué podría decir? Se imaginó la conversación en su cabeza y era algo parecido a:

"Tu hermano me ignora."

"Es un poco complicado."

"Es algo raro."

"¿Y eso te molesta en algún aspecto?"

"No, pero es algo raro"

"¿Entonces?"

"No estoy segura. Voy a seguir con mi trabajo. Gracias por la charla."

"Está bien, señorita Albarn. Cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes decirme."

Sonaba anormal en cualquier aspecto.

Y a ella realmente no le importaba. Quizás era cruda y fría –cosa que podía ser cierto-, pero no le afectaba la reacción que un chico malcriado tenía. El cual se sentía superior a una simple chica. Seguramente no sabía lo que era el hecho de trabajar duro por algo.

Y eso estaba bien.

Podía hacer lo que quería.

Pero, inevitablemente, después de un tiempo, la curiosidad la llamó de una forma más potente que antes.

¿Cuál era su problema? ¿Tenía algo que ver con ser un _niño malcriado_? Ella pensaba que estaba _demasiado grande_ como para creerse mejor que los demás sólo por tener mucho dinero.

Era ridículo.

Y ella quería golpearlo. _Fuerte_. En _medio _de su cara. Sabía cómo dar un golpe y moría por hacerlo cada vez que él ignoraba su presencia.

A veces se preguntaba si por casualidad, Maka había hecho algo que lo había ofendido de un modo personal a él.

Posiblemente había una razón detrás de todo eso.

Pero por más que lo meditaba, no se le ocurría ni una sola cosa que hubiese podido molestarlo.

Y si acaso había sucedido, estaba segura que su jefe le habría comentado algo al respecto. De una manera educada, sí. Pero le habría dicho algo. En cambio, parecía estar cada vez más encantado con su presencia en su hogar.

Entonces, ¿_qué era_?

La curiosidad de la rubia siguió firme y presente en su cabeza.

Y cada día que pasaba, Maka se fijaba cada vez más, más y más en Soul.

De una manera correcta.

Sí.

Nada especial.

Nada que sea visorio a la vista y nada que arriesgara su trabajo de forma específica.

Incluso había días en los que no tenía la chance de verlo.

Porque estaba encerrado en su habitación y se aseguraba estar lejos de ella, porque no aparecía en su casa por alguna razón que desconocía y a la mucama no le _incumbía _saberlo.

Hasta que esa vez, llegó.

Esa vez en que lo arruinó.

Había sido un accidente.

Podía jurar, que había sido tan solo un error.

Uno simple.

Uno que le habría podido pasar a cualquier persona.

Uno que hizo que se quedara casi paralizada frente al lavarropas.

Junto a sus ojos verdes que se abrieron como platos y su boca se abrió a causa de la sorpresa.

Lo destiñó.

Tomó el abrigo en sus manos y lo dio vuelta varias veces para asegurarse.

Deseó y pensó que estaba soñando.

Pero no, estaba despierta. Esto era real, lo había hecho en serio y todavía no entendía cómo.

En qué momento.

Cómo.

La chaqueta amarrilla que Soul usaba todo el tiempo, _-al menos, las veces que lo veía- _había adquirido un asqueroso color casi rosado.

Era horrible.

En un instante le dijo adiós a su sueño estúpido de estar en Shibusen.

Oh.

_Estaba despedida. _

_Absoluta y completamente despedida_.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Escondió la chaqueta detrás de su espalda. Se dirigió hacia la habitación en la que él se encontraba.

Tocó la puerta una vez. Un momento que le pareció eterno, sobre todo cuando no escuchó respuesta.

Otra.

Hasta que escuchó su voz.

-¿Qué?-

Sonó grave. Áspero. Y _–casi-,_ fastidiado. O solo había sido su imaginación.

Por algo que ni siquiera le había dicho aún.

-Umm… ¿puedo pasar?-

Podría haberle dicho detrás de su puerta, cerrada: "¡Hey! ¡Acabo de desteñir tu ropa favorita por error! Me retiro, que tengas un lindo día, _idiota_." Pero, si iba a terminar siendo despedida, por lo menos; iba a realizar la última acción de forma correcta.

Maka Albarn no era ninguna cobarde.

Hubo una pequeña pausa de su parte antes de decir: -Seh. Pasa.-

Con suavidad colocó su mano sobre el picaporte, y la abrió. Él estaba acostado sobre su cama. Otra vez, idéntico al día en que lo había visto por primera vez.

Todo era como una horrible ironía.

Cargaba la punta de una lapicera entre sus dientes y esta vez, estaba mirándola.

No le preguntó qué es lo que quería, porque en cambio, parecía que sus ojos estaban preguntándole eso.

La rubia fue la que tomó una leve pausa ésta vez.

La cual duró un poco más de lo que se imaginaba.

Con eso, Soul colocó una mano sobre su nuca.

-Mi hermano está trabajando.- dijo él, interrumpiendo el silencio que casi los apoderó a ambos.

-¿Qué?-

-Te estoy _diciendo_ que Wes no está en casa.- repitió, entrecerrando las cejas, como si estuviese hablando de una gran carga. ¿Acaso estaba _sorda_? Pensó, con molestia. –Tendrás que esperar unas horas más. Hasta las ocho, creo.-

-No, no, no. No estaba buscándolo a él, estaba buscándote a ti.-

Con eso, los ojos de Soul se abrieron en sorpresa más que antes al escucharla.

¿No era evidente?

Por _algo_ había entrado a _su _habitación.

Maka escapó un suspiro largo de sus labios. Miró al suelo y admitió con vergüenza en su voz: -Lo lamento mucho.-

Antes de que él pudiese preguntarle de qué estaba hablando, la chica de ojos verdes quitó su mano detrás de su espalda, mostrándole la chaqueta –ahora, por su culpa- rosada.

La lapicera se cayó de sus labios.

Lo cual la asustó un poco más.

-Ugh.- mordió su labio inferior. -Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Me distraje con el lavarropas, y yo-

La carcajada repentina de Soul interrumpió su disculpa.

Su ropa preferida se veía _realmente chistosa_.

Una mano se reposó sobre su frente _–Qué idiota.-_

Los ojos verdes de ella se abrieron. Después de un mes de estar casi todos los días alrededor de él, esa era la primera vez que lo había escuchado reírse. Como…en serio. Y escucharlo decirle _idiota_ con tanta facilidad y honestidad, también. Quiso golpearlo. Pero se lo tragó. _No era el momento, no era el momento._

-…No me parece oportuno que te rías del error de otra persona así.-

Pero eso no lo detuvo, y la risa siguió presente.

-Es decir… entiendo que me despidas por esto, pero aún…así…-

-Espera, espera. ¿Qué estás diciendo?-

-Entiendo que me despidas por esto, pero aun así…- repitió, casi harta; como una pieza rayada.

-Oi, no voy a despedirte por esto.- la interrumpió, otra vez. Y su carcajada se borró con una mueca de desconcierto. -¿De verdad pensaste que ibas a perder tu trabajo por esto?-

Y Maka lo miró confundida desde la puerta de su cuarto.

-B…Bueno-

-A menos que_ quieras _irte.-

-¡Por supuesto que quiero quedarme!- dijo ella, con una mirada determinante que hubiese podido sorprender a cualquiera, incluso a él.

Lo cual hizo con facilidad.

Soul se levantó de la cama y se acercó hacia ella. Se rio y le arrebató la chaqueta de sus manos. -¿Cómo pensaste que iba a hacer eso?-

Maka entrecerró los ojos. –Hace pocos minutos dijiste que era una idiota.-

El chico de ojos rojos levantó su chaqueta enfocándola con la luz. –Seh. Puedes cocinar pero no puedes usar un lavarropas. ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo?-

Las mejillas de la rubia se enrojecieron. La vergüenza y el enojo se mezclaron.

-Hey, descuida. No le diré a Wes si eso es lo que te preocupa.- dijo, enfocando sus ojos en ella. –Además, ya estaba pensado deshacerme de esto.-

Maka quiso matarlo. Y con eso, olvidó las reverencias y su buena educación. -¡¿Pensabas deshacerte de eso?! ¿¡Me asustaste por nada?! ¿¡Hablas en serio?!-

Soul dio un paso hacia atrás. –Bueno, ¡sí! ¡No puedo seguir usándolo!- Era tan _uncool_ usar lo mismo después de tantos años. -Además, ¡fue tu culpa, deberías ser más atenta! ¡No es tan difícil usar un lavarropas, ¿¡sabías?!-

-¡Pensé que ibas a despedirme!- gritó. -¡Casi tengo un ataque!- gruñó, elevando su voz a un tono más grave. -¡Y NO ES MI CULPA, PUDO HABERLE SUCEDIDO A CUALQUIERA!-

Soul esbozó una sonrisa, mostrando cada uno de sus colmillos. –Pero te sucedió a ti. No eres tan buena con éstas cosas, ¿no?- respondió sin borrar su sonrisa, _divertido._

-¡Fue solo un error! ¡¿Estás diciendo que tú podrías ser mejor?!-

-No sé si el mejor. Pero definitivamente, _mucho mejor que tú_.-

Ambos siguieron con los gritos un poco más de tiempo, decidiendo quién era _más_ idiota y qué tan difícil era usar un lavarropas.

Ninguno de ellos habló sobre el hecho de que porqué su actitud había cambiado de un instante a otro. Y al final del día, Soul guardó su chaqueta desteñida escondida en un cajón de su armario.

Ahora todo era mucho más entretenido.

Y cuando Wes regresó, la cena se sintió más agradable que de costumbre y Soul fue capaz de decir unas palabras más que sólo comer en silencio. Cosa que sorprendió a su hermano mayor.

La verdad es que ahora todo tenía un gusto _diferente_.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**N/A:** Woaaaah. No pensé que iba a seguir escribiendo algo más de Soul Eater, pero aquí estoy y me hace muy feliz. Aunque sí, éste es un super AU! Y ufff, no puedo negar que me es muy entretenido hacerlo. En fin, espero que les haya gustado y espero que hayan tenido un lindo día de San Valentín. (Y con eso merefiero, a haber comido muchos chocoaltes y haber aumentado un mínimo de seis kilos. WAAAH.) Miles de gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo =).

_Kitsuky R._


	2. Chapter 2

**Té negro**

**By: **_Kitsuky R_

**Series:**Soul Eater no me pertenece

**Personajes:**Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn

**Género:**Romance

**Rating:**T

**N/A:**Universo Alterno

_¡Gracias por leer! _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Maka no entendía a Soul.

Estaba al corriente de ése hecho. No era ninguna ingenua –por más impulsiva que podía resultar en ciertas ocasiones-, pero concluía que aún después de varios meses, no estaba a la altura suficiente para poder llegar hacia él.

No de la forma en que ella creía que podría. No después del aquel incidente con el lavarropas, después de verlo en un ambiente que le había resultado tan sorprendentemente cómodo. De cierta manera había elevado sus expectativas, pero se había equivocado.

Tampoco es que le importara, no era que la fastidiara ni que ese fuese un pensamiento que estuviere dando vueltas en su cerebro de alguna fuerte forma. No pensaba en Soul antes de dormir ni en las veinticuatro horas de sus días.

Pero sí tenía algunos asuntos claros.

Un par, al menos.

La primera era que la actitud de Soul hacia ella había cambiado.

De una manera inesperada. Y en un buen sentido.

Pero, viéndolo de otro aspecto de vista, no podía afirmar –ni en un millón de años- que él fuese "simpático" con ella. Cordial, abierto o atento tampoco coordinaban en esas categorías.

Pensándolo como su jefe, era casi divertido. Tenía su misma edad o eso suponía, y le costaba colocarlo en la misma línea que Wes. Incluso sabiendo que tenía el mismo poder de echarla cuando se la antojara.

No le contaría sobre su relación a alguna persona conocida, porque lo considerarían como algo desastroso o peor, y Maka no quería que alguien supusiera algo así. No que le importara lo que otras personas pensaran, era solo que…

No era verdad.

Y si lo era, ¡_qué lastima_! Pero Maka no aceptaría eso.

No podía ser cierto.

Ella siempre veía más allá de las personas, y Soul –por más complicado que se veía de lejos- no era ninguna excepción.

Recordaba cuando él la ignoraba como algo muy lejano. Incluso cuando habían pasado sólo algunos meses desde eso.

Siendo consciente de que se trataba de la misma persona, sentía que ya no se parecían en nada.

Ni en un solo minúsculo detalle.

Pero de todas formas, le gustaba compararlos.

El Soul _anterior _y el Soul del _presente_.

Era entretenido, porque antes se escapaba cuando ambos se encontraban _–por casualidad- _en el mismo cuarto de la casa. Él solamente se retiraba a su habitación, como si ella fuese una especie de monstruo feroz que lo comería en cuestión de segundos.

Maka quería decirle _"por favor, quédate. ¡Está bien!"_ Pero luego asumía que decir eso sonaría totalmente extraño y que su jefe solo levantaría las cejas y le daría una expresión de confusión y posiblemente, se alejaría de ella con pasos lentos. Así que las palabras se quedaban asfixiadas en su garganta.

Y ahora, cuando Soul se dirigía a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua o, a la sala de estar para buscar algo que había dejado olvidado; ella estaba ahí. La rubia se preguntaba cómo es qué hacía eso. ¡Estaba en todas partes! Incluso tratándose de un lugar enorme, Maka estaba en cualquier habitación donde –casualmente- Soul aparecía. Juraba que no era apropósito, tan solo se trataba de una infortunada casualidad. Limpiando de un costado a otro, preparando la cena, acomodando los muebles. Y a veces sentía la necesidad de aclarar que no era algo que hacía agrede. No que tuviese que dar una explicación de ello, era tan solo casualidad, pero quizás él pensaba algo distinto.

Y antes de que pudiese decir algo, para su sorpresa; a Soul no parecía molestarle.

_Ni un poco. _

Porque cuando eso sucedía, le hablaba.

Sí, le hablaba.

Las palabras de su boca salían como algo totalmente casual, y Maka sentía cierto agrado por eso.

No que tuviesen una conversación profunda o interesante, pero tampoco era que ella hubiese esperado más que eso.

Y mientras la chica de ojos verdes seguía con su actividad; él se sentaba a un costado.

¿Estaba ahí para buscar algo de comer, para buscar algo o simplemente para recorrer _su_ propia casa?

La miraba a los ojos y tenían algo similar a una conversación decente.

Olvidando por completo qué hacía ahí en primer lugar.

_BlackStar_, _Kid _o los _demás_.

Eran nombres de sus amigos, los de su universidad. La rubia los había recordado con facilidad, porque él los había mencionado más de una vez.

Y con el tiempo, Maka recordaba cada hecho que él nombraba. Porque honestamente, cada cosa que Soul decía despertaba su interés. No significaba que a él realmente le interesara lo que ella tenía que comentar, pero no importaba.

Porque podía admitir –solo en sus pensamientos- que la compañía de Soul le agradaba.

¿Y cómo no hacerlo?

A cualquiera le hubiese interesado un poco de distracción en medio de su trabajo.

Nada importante. Nada influyente en su vida.

Otra cosa que había notado, -porque Albarn era detallista- es que al Soul del presente no le afectaba mirarla a los ojos.

Ojos rojos carmín con ojos verdes esmeralda se encontraban mucho, y estaba bien.

Algo que anteriormente, él evitaba establecer con sumo esfuerzo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Maka trabajaba de lunes a viernes en la mansión Evans. Wes se despertaba temprano para irse, pero regresaba a las ocho o nueve de la noche así que no tenía oportunidad de verlo por más de ese tiempo.

Soul, en cambio; regresaba aproximadamente a las cuatro o inclusive cinco. Así que tenía circunstancia de verlo –casi- todos los días.

Exceptuando que, _existían_ días en que no tenía ocasión de ver al chico de cabello blanco y ojos rojos. Como esas veces que desaparecía porque se juntaba con sus amigos después de sus clase. O porque simplemente hacía otras cosas que no eran de su incumbencia. Y para el momento de regresar, probablemente su turno había finalizado y la rubia ya había regresado a su hogar.

Estaba bien. Porque Maka no pensaba en él, ni extrañaba un poco su compañía.

Eso hubiese sido anormal.

Era importante destacar que durante sus pláticas, Soul había adquirido el hábito de burlarse de ella.

Como esa vez en la que le había comentado lo mucho que adoraba leer.

Era algo bueno, algo que _destacaba su forma de ser_, pensaba al observar sus ojos abriéndose en sorpresa, pero lo único que escuchó escupir de sus labios fue una sencilla frase. Una que escuchaba varias veces.

-Así que, eres una _nerd_.-

Y Soul no se atrevería a detenerse ni a dejarla en paz únicamente con algo así. Eso hubiese sido amable y él no tenía la mínima intención de tener ese trato con ella.

Se gritaban, y alguien observándolos podría testificar que su relación era un completo desastre.

Pero nadie hubiese pensado que ella era una simple empleada de un niño –malcriado, idiota y descortés- en una enorme casa llena de lujos que no todos podrían obtener.

Oh, y cuando Soul quería dirigirse hacia Maka, jamás –ni por accidente- la llamaba por su nombre.

No.

Nada de "Maka", "Albarn" o "Maka Albarn".

En vez de eso, formulaba un "oi", "hey", "tú" o sólo la miraba con un gesto aburrido en sus ojos; indicándole que en cuestión de segundos iba a decirle algo.

Maka lo miraba, con ambas manos apoyadas en su cintura o se cruzaba de brazos sobre su pecho. Acompañada de una expresión llena de molestia en todo su rostro. Una que a Soul parecía entretenerlo más de lo normal.

La verdad, Maka no sabía si realmente recordaba su nombre.

No, no lo recordaba.

No recordaba su nombre.

¡No podía ser tan difícil! Asumía –estúpidamente- que después de meses podía recordar algo tan básico como su nombre. De la misma forma que ella recordaba el suyo y el de su hermano.

Incluso cuando Wes le dirigía la palabra en frente suyo y más de una vez, la llamaba por su nombre. ¿No lo escuchaba? ¿Ni siquiera por su propia voz?

-¡Es _Maka_!- le gritaba, acentuando lentamente y modulando cada letra con sus labios rosados. - Albarn. ¿Recuerdas? ¡Maka Albarn!-

Soul le respondía con un suspiro, quizás una mirada hacia otro costado, o sólo encogía sus hombros antes de asentir con la cabeza y retirarse de su vista. Como si ella estuviese diciéndole algo realmente pesado, y él no estaba a la altura para lidiar con eso.

Maka no quería insistir demasiado, aunque lo que pedía era algo mínimo y lo sabía. Pero, más bien; porque estaba al tanto que no lo recordaría al día siguiente.

Y a la rubia no le gustaba cargar con cosas innecesarias.

Aun así, podría decir que estaba tranquila. Porque por lo menos, no era como antes.

Ahora habían formado una especie de confianza entre ellos, o algo _similar_ a eso.

Y eso era gracioso e irónico. Pensaba que jamás lo iba admitir, después de su primer encuentro.

Pero la verdad era, que Soul no era tan malo después de todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba acostumbrándose a él. Algo que no pensó que iba a suceder jamás, pero _boom_. Ahí estaba. Algo que estaba determinado y concreto en su mente, hasta que Soul con cierta sencillez había cambiado su estructura. Realmente la había sorprendido.

"_¡Algo que considero realmente bueno!" _pensó ella,esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en un momento donde estaba segura que Soul no estuviese mirándola desde un rincón.

Lamentablemente su sonrisa se borró, cuando un empleado de la cafetería la llamó. Diciéndole que su entrevista se realizaría en los siguientes días.

Oh, maldita sea.

Dentro suyo, esperaba que jamás la llamaran.

Inclusive cuando sabía que había enviado sus datos junto a su número de teléfono y una espantosa foto de su rostro.

No lo había visto venir.

¡Era como una pesadilla!

Sintió un revuelto en su estómago pensando en cómo sería estar ahí otra vez.

Llevando un uniforme ridículo, acompañado de una sonrisa falsa, y las voces en su oído que le resultaban a gritos diciendo _"¡Apresúrate de una vez, Albarn!" _

No, no otra vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su cuerpo estaba ahí inmortalizado, pero su cabeza estaba dando vueltas en lo que ella consideraba como _"el desastre regresando, parte dos"_.

-Oi.-

Su mente se detuvo.

Pero entre medio del llamado, se asustó y la pequeña estatua que estaba limpiando hace unos segundos atrás tambaleó entre sus manos. Era una en forma de elefante, y ella no tenía idea de cuánto era su valor, pero parecía lo suficiente como para dejar escapar un grito de su voz.

Por suerte, no tuvo que juntar ningún fragmento porque la estatua se mantuvo firme en sus manos. Aunque escuchaba los latidos de su corazón palpitando más fuerte y rápido cada segundo.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Casi lo destruyo! ¡No me asustes así!-

Esperó escuchar una risa por su reacción, pero cuando se dio vuelta; observó a un chico de cabello blanco buscando algo entre un estante cercano hacia ella.

Entrecerró las cejas y formó una mueca con sus labios.

-¿Estás loca?-

Probablemente, sí.

Maka suspiró antes de colocar con mucho cuidado la estatua devuelta en la mesa. Con una mano sobre su corazón, dirigió su mirada hacia él. –Lo siento. ¿Qué quieres?-

Soul esperó unos instantes antes de volver a hablar. Parecía difícil. Como si las palabras estuviesen atragantadas en su cuerpo y para dejarlas salir necesitaba de un monumental esfuerzo.

Pero al final, lo logró.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó con su mismo tono de voz de siempre.

Nada especial.

Bueno, al menos eso sería lo que otra persona hubiese pensado.

Pero Maka notó cierto titubeo en su parte. Era inusual, y no estaba segura por qué.

Y también sintió algo más cálido en su pregunta. Si es que lo podía llamar así. Pero no podía estar tan equivocada. Es decir, Soul acababa de preguntar por _ella_. Por su bienestar. Casi como si una persona normal hubiese hecho.

Y todos sabían que Soul no entraba en esa categoría.

Maka se quedó en silencio, sin sentirse capaz de responder.

-Te ves extraña desde ésta mañana.- explicó.

La chica de ojos verdes sintió un leve cosquilleo en su espalda y como sus piernas temblaban un poco.

Él la había leído. Lo había visto en su rostro, y eso era algo que ella odiaba. Así que, si una persona como él había conseguido leerla, significaba que estaba pensando más de lo necesario. Y antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, su cuerpo siguió intacto, sin decir una palabra más.

Hasta que notó como los labios de Soul se arqueaban en una sonrisa, claro.

Una grande.

-Hey, ¿_estás ahí_? ¿Te _rompiste_ o algo así?-

Si se hubiese tratado de una persona distinta_, alguien estándar_; quizás las palabras hubiesen sido otras.

Pero el menor de los Evans no sólo era alguien _intolerante_, sino que, burlarse de ella era algo que disfrutaba.

Su risa aumentó, haciendo presente cada uno de sus colmillos.

Ella no podía leer absolutamente sus pensamientos, pero sí podía notar su risa llena de arrogancia.

Lamentablemente, nada que la rubia necesitaba _justo_ en ése momento.

Él se hubiese reído más tiempo, sino fuese porque recibió un golpe –sorpresivamente más fuerte de lo que esperaba- sobre su cabeza.

-¡Ouch! ¡Eso dolió! ¿¡Qué haces?!-

La rubia se encogió de hombros sin arrepentimientos.

Jefe o no jefe, se lo merecía.

Incluso después de eso, Soul realmente deseaba preguntarle una vez más.

Pero ella lo miró –con la misma mirada extraña que había demostrado desde esa mañana- y dijo:

-¡Déjame en paz!-

Soul siguió frotándose la cabeza antes de verla retirándose de la habitación, posiblemente buscando algo más entretenido que hacer en la casa.

Ow.

Definitivamente, _él no era bueno para ésas cosas._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Recuérdenme una vez más porqué estamos aquí?-

Con su mejilla apoyada en la palma de su mano y su vista en la ventana que tenía a un lado; Soul estaba aburrido y fastidiado por esa situación.

Y no se esforzaba por ocultarlo.

BlackStar continuaba riéndose a carcajadas sobre eso.

-Ohhhh, ¡relájate un poco!- dijo su amigo, dándole un par de palmadas en su espalda; sin controlar demasiado su fuerza en cada una de ellas. Soul gruñó entre dientes.

-Tenemos que hacer un poco de tiempo.- dijo el chico de ojos ámbar, observando un lujoso reloj negro que colgaba sobre su muñeca. –Cuarenta minutos.-

Soul bostezó. -¿Y no podríamos hacer eso en otro lugar? Como… _no lo sé; _¿afuera?- intentó de pensar en alguna mejor idea, algo que pudiese entusiasmarlos a los tres. Pero evidentemente, no se le ocurría en nada interesante.

Y sabía qué tan estúpido sonaba.

-Tsubaki está trabajando y BlackStar dijo que la esperaría y nos juntaríamos luego, ¿recuerdas?-

Sí, nada que hubiese borrado de su mente en los últimos minutos.

-Seh. Como sea.-

Kid lo miró. -¿Realmente odias tanto éste lugar?-

Deathbucks no era, realmente; lo peor. Era sólo que…

-No es mi estilo. Supongo.-

Todos los demás clientes presentes en el lugar miraron al extravagante chico de cabello azul claro con atención cuando su carcajada se hizo presente, sin ninguna aparente intención de descender su volumen.

-¡VAMOS, SOUL! ESTÁS AQUÍ CON EL MEJOR. CON TU DIOS. ESTOY SEGURO QUE CON MI SONRISA TE SENTIRÁS MEJOR.-

Kid escondió su cara, avergonzado, en la palma de su mano.

-¡Cállate, estás haciendo un escándalo!-

-¡GENIAAAAAAAAL! ¡SOY DEMASIADO SUPERIOR COMO PARA QUE TODOS ENFOQUEN LA ATENCIÓN EN MÍ, Y_ SÓLO _EN MÍ!

-¡Buenas tardes! ¿En qué puedo ayudarles en el día de hoy?-

El chico de cabellos oscuros _–acompañado de tres extrañas líneas blancas a un costado- _la miró.El escándalo que estaba haciendo su amigo probablemente había sido demasiado, como para que comiencen a tomar su cuenta apenas unos minutos desde su llegada.

-Buenas tardes. Un café sin azúcar para mí, por favor.-

La chica escribió el pedido en un cuaderno de notas que reposaba en sus manos.

-Muy bieeen. ¿Ustedes?- preguntó, fingiendo atención al par de chicos restantes en la mesa.

-Hmmm. ¿Un jugo de naranja? ¿En gran tamaño? ¿Tienen eso?-

-S…sí, tenemos.-

El chico –demasiado enérgico como para tener la necesidad de tomar algo así- levantó sus brazos y gritó un _"YAHOO"_.

-¿Y usted?-

El muchacho –que no había prestado atención hasta ahora- dirigió su mirada hacia ella y ésta cuando notó que no era un desconocido, sintió como el color de su piel cambiaba drásticamente a un tono más pálido.

Casi tan blanco como el cabello de Soul.

Y hubo un momento de silencio.

Una gran, gran pausa.

Intentó de disimularlo, pero sus ojos verdes se abrieron en la sorpresa.

-Vamooooos, Soul. ¡Tienes que pedir algo! Deatbucks no es tan fantástico como el gran BlackStar, pero no es tan horrible.-

-Cuarenta minutos. No, espera.- Kid dirigió su vista hacia su reloj una vez más. –Treinta.-

Soul miró a la chica que se encontraba frente suyo de arriba abajo.

Era ella. No había duda alguna, era ella.

Con sus ojos verdes, su cabello y ahora, su uniforme propio de Deatbucks.

¡Maka!

-Un vaso de agua.- habló, finalmente.

La rubia le tomó un par de segundos extra para escribir en su cuaderno.

-Entonces… ¿un café, un jugo de naranja y un vaso de agua?-

-Eso es correcto.- afirmó Kid.

-Um…- dijo la rubia, enfocando su mirada hacia Soul. -¿Sólo un vaso de agua? ¿Está seguro que no quiere nada más?-

Él enfocó una mirada difícil de leer.

Una imposible, de hecho.

-Seh. Sólo un vaso de agua.- dijo. –_Por favor_.- y ahí apareció, esa sonrisa. Junto a sus colmillos blancos, perfectos, que podrían asustar a cualquiera.

La incomodidad que sintió la rubia podría verse a kilómetros de distancia.

-Está bien.- dijo, casi temblando. –Regresaré enseguida con sus bebidas.-

Cuando la rubia finalmente se había alejado de ellos, Kid susurró. – ¿Notaron a ésa chica?-

BlackStar se rió entre dientes. -¡¿Te gustó, cierto?! Como, ¿¡realmente te gustó?! ¡LO SABÍA, LO SABÍA, LO SABÍA! SI QUIERES, PUEDO DECIRLE QU- gritó, un poco más de lo necesario.

-¡No! ¡Idiota! ¡No me refiero a eso!- lo interrumpió antes de que terminara con una frase que, posiblemente; hubiese sido desagradable.

-¿En serio?- pestañó dos veces y entrecerró sus cejas, con curiosidad y un poco de decepción.- ¿Entonces qué?-

Su amigo colocó sus manos sobre su cabeza, haciendo su mejor imitación al cabello que Maka tenía. –Su peinado. Se veía perfectamente simétrico.-

BlackStar y Soul casi se caen de su asiento.

-¿Estás bromeando? ¿¡Estabas fijándote en eso?!- gritaron ambos casi al mismo tiempo.

-Pero, estoy preocupado. Porque no estoy seguro. ¿Y si me equivoco? ¿Qué sucedería? Y… ¿si la parte derecha está más baja que la de su izquierda por tres centímetros? ¿¡O CUATRO?! Oh, no. No, no, no. Debería correr y pedirle si pued-

Soul tomó su muñeca con fuerza antes de que pudiese levantarse -¡MALDITA SEA KID, NO!

-Sí Kid, eso sería realmente raro. Seguramente se espantaría y saldría corriendo por tu culpa.-

Kid se quedó en su asiento, con un par de lágrimas cayendo en sus mejillas y repitiéndose la misma frase. –_Soy una basura, soy una basura, soy una basura.-_

Cuando la rubia regresó a su mesa, encontrándose con un chico llorando, con otro riéndose entre dientes y con el último mirándola sin demasiada atención; cosa contraria a lo que esperaría que fuese su reacción.

Es decir, encontrar a su empleada en otro trabajo en un diferente lugar y de todos los empleados que había en el espacio ser atendida por ella no era, precisamente; lo que cualquiera hubiese esperado.

Por lo menos, eso supuso.

-Um… sus… bebidas.- dijo, algo inaudita por la escena; al mismo tiempo que desplazaba los vasos de la pequeña tabla a la mesa.

-¡Al fin!- exclamó BlackStar.

-¿Hay algo más que desean?- preguntó, fingiendo una sonrisa.

El chico de ojos ámbar dirigió una ojeada hacia ella, de una manera fugaz, y con un semblante agitado.

-T…Tu…¡Tu cabello!-

-¿Qué?-

Su amigo energético –el cual en la mente de Maka lo describió como alguien terriblemente insoportable- lo calló antes de que pudiese decir algo más, lanzándose encima de él.

-B…bueno, cualquier cosa que necesiten pueden consultarme. ¡Disfruten!- dijo.

No podía esperar otro segundo para retirarse de ahí.

Se dirigió hacia otra mesa, hasta que sintió un peso en su muñeca unos segundos antes.

Era la mano de Soul.

Se dio vuelta y no fue consciente en qué momento el chico se había levantado de su asiento y la había tomado por su articulación. Aparentemente, sus amigos tampoco; porque estaban observando la escena casi tan sorprendidos como ella.

Sintió la presión de su mano, de forma rígida sobre su muñeca.

Era fuerte.

Pero quizás él no se había dado cuenta qué tan fuerte se sentía.

Ella miró con un semblante de curiosidad –casi asombro- en sus ojos.

-Baño.-

-Eh?-

-¿Podrías decirme dónde están los baños?-

Sus amigos que seguían sentados en sus asientos, relajaron sus miradas al escucharlo.

Y ella lo hubiese hecho también, sino fuese porque su voz sonaba extraña. No era como la otra vez, no era cálida. Más bien, se escuchaba algo persistente y firme.

Casi como si hubiese querido decir otra cosa y como si ella lo hubiese entendido.

-Seguro… es por allá. Sígame.- dijo ella, y Soul la liberó de su agarre.

La siguió hasta las puertas que se encontraban a un lado de la barra sin decir nada, hasta que se detuvo.

-Es por aqu-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó, o por lo menos quiso hacerlo, pero su tono de voz sonó más agresivo de lo que se suponía.

-Q…¡Estoy trabajando, eso es lo que estoy haciendo!-

-¡Estoy consciente de eso!- exclamó, casi ofendido. No quería sonar como un total idiota. -Me refiero a que, ¿qué haces? ¿Acaso renunciaste?-

Después de ese día, y luego de que él se haya metido en sus asuntos de esa manera; no la había visto otra vez. Había estado ocupado, y cuando no lo estaba; su tiempo lo había ocupado junto a BlackStar y los demás. Cuando volvía a su casa, no había preguntado por ella. Y Wes tampoco había hecho un mínimo comentario que la involucrara. ¿Soul quería verla? Sí, No. ¿Quizás? No estaba seguro. No importaba, igual.

Pero el hecho de que Maka renunciara podría haber sido una posibilidad.

No lo había pensado hasta ese momento.

Pero sí, ¿por qué no?

La rubia se habría ofendido. Podía ser algo real. ¿Cierto?

Y luego, podría haber renunciado.

Diciéndole a su hermano mayor.

Pensándolo así, sintió una gran molestia en su estómago. Una que subía hacia su garganta.

Quería entender.

Y sí.

La rubia posiblemente sentía más confianza en Wes.

Porque él era el responsable.

El cortés. El amable. El atento. El agradable. El que le sonreía y la hacía sentir cómoda.

Y Soul no.

Soul era solo… el inútil.

¿Cómo podría ella verlo como algo más, como una cierta autoridad?

Tampoco quería eso.

Definitivamente, no quería eso.

Pero, ¿no tenía la suficiente confianza como para dirigirse hacia él y renunciar?

¿Era tan inservible?

No podía ser. Incluso si era así, Wes tendría que haberle comentado algo al respecto.

Al menos su hermano hubiese confiado en él.

-¡Claro que no!- Maka le gritó. No en un tono _tan_ alto, porque no quería llamar la atención de todos los clientes, de sus compañeros y mucho menos de su superior.

Pero sí en uno en el que Soul podía escucharla y en uno en el que podría saber claramente que estaba furiosa. No sólo por la conducta que aparentemente él tenía con ella –casi naturalmente- pero también por su suposición.

¿Cómo podía pensar eso?

¿Qué se rendiría tan fácilmente?

¿Qué tipo de persona suponía que ella era?

Incluso en ese tono, Soul sintió algo que no pensó que sentiría en un momento así.

Y su cuerpo pareció relajarse.

Por lo menos, un poco.

¿Rendirse tan fácil?

No, de ninguna forma.

-Sólo…es un trabajo de medio tiempo, ¿está bien?-

-¿Medio tiempo?-

-Sí. ¿Esos en los que no trabajas todos los días? ¿Sólo la mitad del tiempo? ¿Es por eso que se llam-

-¡Ya sé lo que significa!-

Esa mujer tenía que dejar de tratarlo como un completo imbécil. –Quiero decir, ¿por qué?-

Ese hombre tenía que dejar de meterse en sus asuntos.

-¿A qué te refieres con "por qué"? ¡Necesito el dinero, idiota!-

Soul frunció el ceño.

-¿Wes no está pagándote?-

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No dije eso! ¡Jamás dije eso! ¡Tu hermano está pagándome, más de lo que debería, y me gusta estar trabajando ahí es sólo qu-

-Entonces, ¿por qué necesitas estar aquí?- se cruzó de brazos. -No es como si lo estuvieras disfrutando.-

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Ya te lo dije!-

-Maka, te ves _miserable_. Tiene que haber una razón por la que realmente necesites estar aquí. Como una urgencia.-

-Ugh… mira, hay algo que necesito hacer, y necesito dinero… _extra_ para eso, ¿está bien? Incluso aunque no me guste.-

Soul no respondió y su mirada penetrante hacia ella seguía vivaz.

-…Van a despedirme si sigo hablando contigo. Puedo… ¿Podemos hablar de esto el Lunes? Te prometo que voy a decirte lo que quieras saber, pero no ahora.-

Soul formó una mueca en sus labios, dirigió su mirada hacia un costado y una vez más; le concedió una expresión que le fue imposible para ella de comprender.

¿Por qué eso seguía pasando?

Colocó ambas manos en sus bolsillos y caminó hacia la puerta del baño.

No estaba segura qué más decir.

-…¡Soul!-

El cuerpo de él se detuvo, de una manera tranquila; mirándola.

-¿Qué?-

-…¿Acabas de decirme "Maka"?-

Él la miró antes de reírse, haciendo que ella prestara suma atención.

-_Qué idiota_. ¿No es ése tu nombre?-

Maka quiso decir tantas cosas. Aunque casi todas eran quejas, con respecto a él. Sobre cómo jamás la llamaba así, y porqué de repente lo decía en un momento así. Sobre qué tan extraño era y sobre su repentino comportamiento. Sobre qué estaba pensando y porqué se atrevía a decirle cosas así. Sobre qué pensaba con respecto a ella. Y quién se creía que era.

En vez de eso, solo pudo modular algo estúpido.

-Te veo el Lunes, Soul.-

Ésta vez, él sonrió con un gesto suave.

-Te veo el Lunes, Maka.- y desapareció antes de que ella pudiese agregar algo más.

_No que hubiese querido hacerlo. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
